


Let me fucking shlap

by Beatlebitch



Category: BDSM - Fandom, BL - Fandom, Hannibal - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Cannibalism, Chains, First Time, M/M, Non Serious, lil boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-17 00:57:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatlebitch/pseuds/Beatlebitch
Summary: Me and moi mate Jason cunt made this for fun. Go suck a dick, Jennifer.
Relationships: Hannibal/Will
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Let me fucking shlap

"Oi, oi r u ready for consensual ass demolishion?" Hams whispered in Will's ear.  
"XD XD XD XD OWO rape me daddie"  
Mr. Chops grabbbed Wilson By the asshole like a dog by the scruff and sensitively yeeted the fucker out of the window.  
Senior Stabs soon pounced on the lil cunt, with an ahegao lookin ass smile and said "gįvë mê ŷør pēę pėé".  
Then he ate his legs.

The moral of the story is to never fuckin have legs.


End file.
